


Soulmate AUs across Fandoms

by Rixie96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bon Jovi - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Karaoke, Love, Manga & Anime, Matchmaker Kuroo Tetsurou, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Worries, OFC - Freeform, POV Bane, POV Mycroft Holmes, Platonic Soulmates, Poor Lestrade, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Rut, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock-centric, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Dark Knight Rises Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Words, Young Severus Snape, alternative universe, broken headboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixie96/pseuds/Rixie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: 6/5/2016: The  Magical Mystery of Soulmates (Severus Snape x Reader) Part one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Winchester’s brown eyes narrowed onto his daughter as he noticed the mark she bared on her pink torso. He knew what that was.

Samantha Winchester has her Words.

Her Soul Mark.

His eyes squinted at it. He could barely read it since it was in messy hand writing and covered in remains of his wife. Sam was just born only a minute ago and John was now worrying over what jackass would be bonded to his daughter.

He took a closer look at it a month later when he was giving her a bath. It was scribbled on in blocky letters that flickered a topaz color. Since the handwriting was pretty bad and looked like it has been written by a kid, which put his mind at ease. He knew that since Sam was born with the mark means that her Soulmate is older than her. At least he knows her Soulmate is not that older than her?

 

 

Samantha was eight when her mom died…well was killed. Dad owed money bad. Dad was out on a hit and Dean was at the birthday party of a girl he liked. So it was just and her and her mom baking cookies. After baking the cookies, her mom told her to go take a bath upstairs.

After she did, Sam was on her way down. As she made her way to the kitchen she noticed a man there holding a gun towards her mom. Sam stood frozen not knowing what to do. The only thing that ran towards her mind was What would Dean do? He would run head first, probably. Sam was thinking smart but the only thing she could do at eight years old was cry.

“Honey, leave the house and go next door, please,” her mom pleaded with her youngest who was tearing up. Sam knew one thing. She was not leaving her mom her. “Please, Samantha,” she begged.

“No!” Sam cried out and as she ran towards her mom the sudden Bang stopped her in her tracks. Everything slowed down. She saw the bullet go through her mother’s chest. And at such a close range didn’t help either. Her mom fell to the hardwood floor and Sam dropped to her knees with her not knowing that there was another man there. That the other man was pouring gasoline everywhere even on her and her mom. The match he threw over the gasoline soaked sofa and the goons left leaving a weeping little girl and her dying mother but not without saying, “Tell your dad this is a warning.”

“Please, leave, Sam,” her mom begged. Sam ignored her but ran towards the phone on the wall and called the police. They said for her to get out the house. So that’s what she planned on doing.

But not without Mary Winchester.

Sam had never felt so weak in her life. Why? Why did this happen? Why Mom? Why not…not me? Don’t die, please, don’t die, don’t die. I’m so weak. So weak…

After that night, she never looked at her father the same way again.

 

“What do your Words say?” Sam asked at the age of ten. She was sitting at the old table in Motel 6 while her older brother was watching Friends. She noticed that he will always turn it when his father would come home shitfaced. Dean just looked at his younger sister with a questioning stare. They usually never talked about their words. Sam would always stare at hers in the mirror trying to read it. She recalled Dean telling her last year that her Soulmate was at least five years older than her.

“Why are you askin’?” He said. Sam always wondered. She caught a glimpse of it when he was changing. It was on his chest and it was short. About five words actually compared to Sam’s which had to be at least ten words or more. As for Sam’s was now a golden hue when caught in the right lighting, Dean’s was a beautiful blue. Bluer than a summer sky with no clouds.

“You don’t have to tell me,” she said.

“Its alright, Sammy,” he said. Dean rubbed his chest before saying, “Hey, ass butt, that’s my older brother you are insulting.” Which made Sam cracked a smile. Of course, those are his Words. “Her name is Castielle.”

“Can you read mine’s?” she asked him in a soft voice. Dean sighed but nodded. Sam leaped up and lifted her tank top slightly showing her flat stomach.

Dean squinted his eyes and then a smile appeared. “Your Soulmate seems like a douche. It says, ‘Hey, Tall, dark, and sexy, you’re lucky I like the way you lick that sucker because I would have kicked you out of my shop for saying that.” Sam couldn’t help but blush. So the love of her life is a flirt. She can handle that…she thinks.

 

 

* * *

 

Hey, tall, dark, and sexy, you’re lucky I like the way you lick that sucker because I would have kicked you out of my shop for saying that—Gabriel.

Gabriel. She finally had a name.

She stood in the motel bathroom in only a sports bra and sleep shorts. She couldn’t keep her eyes off her Words. They weren't golden anymore. It glimmered darker. Almost a burnt color. Sam looked up why Words change because Dean’s Words was not blue anymore. Dean came to her with glassy eyes asking her why his Words was burning. Why he could hear a voice. A pleading voice that scared the shit out of Dean. Sam hurried to the library and searched.

“She’s lonely?” Dean repeated what Sam had explained to him.

“Something must have happened to her for the Words to turn such a color. She’s either lonely or in grief. She’s in pain.”

“And what about the freaking voices in my head?” Dean asked her.

“That happens under great means of stress,” she told him. “She probably heard you when Mom was killed.” That stopped Dean in his track. “Since you do bottle it in and all.”

Sam was fourteen when she finally stood out among the rest of the girls in her class. Since she moved around a lot because of how much money her dad owed some people, she never stayed in school for so long. Luckily, Sam kept her grades afloat. She even was in some AP classes. But she never made any friends. Sam thought, Why bother? Well, Dean was the one to tell her that. And it took a couple of years for her to finally think the same. Sam then learned how to blend in with the rest of them. Her clothes were nothing new since they were all thrift store or Goodwill. Sometimes she would even wear her brother’s clothes which were an oversized flannel and baggy jeans. And that’s when she had to wear his clothes because she could fit them.

At fourteen, Sam grew up. She was almost the same height as her brother standing at five foot nine. Lanky in all the wrong places, with knobby knees and elbows. She barely had a chest or ass. Boys only looked at her because she was taller than them. Her hair was always down hiding her face. Sam once tried to stand out by wearing makeup (wrongly) and got the wrong kind of attention. She couldn’t wait to move to another school.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was fifteen when she was taken away from her family. She could care less about taken away from her father but Dean. The way he looked heartbroken at the way Child Services came for her. He gave her hug and whispered in her ear, “I’m coming for you. Don’t forget about me, Sammy.”

She kept in touch with Dean but never her father. So when she got accepted to Stanford and asked Dean to come with her, it was like the last two years was nothing but a short period away from each other. Dean got a small apartment off campus and Sam was assigned a dorm to who will later become her best friend Jessica Moore.

Jessica Moore became Sam’s first friend. She couldn’t believe how beautiful the girl was. They were about the same height but Sam was just four inches taller than her. She was nicer than the girls she met in high school. She even helped her with her sense of style and how to apply makeup. It was like Sam found a sister in her and she didn’t want to lose this one.

With Jess’s help, Sam felt…prettier. She didn’t wear baggy clothes like she used to. She had the perfect pair of jeans that made her bottom look ah-mazin (Jess’s words). Of course, flannels are still her thing. But she feels much better about things.

Four years later…

Sam is health savvy in every which way. So when Jess invited her out to get something that she just has to have, she thought she was going to some new vegan place but instead she was invited to Sweet Tooth. Sam was not prepared to enter the land of all sweet things that can be a kid’s dreamland. It wasn’t just a candy shop, but they also sold pastries and pies and cakes. Sam couldn’t believe this.

Jess goes happily go lucky by grabbing everything as Sam just grabs a strawberry flavored sucker. So as they went to the register, Sam couldn’t help but notice the cashier. Raven black hair, pale skin, and the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. The same blue that Dean’s Words was. And as Sam’s brown eyes went to the name tag her eyes widen at the name.

Castielle.

Dean’s Soulmate. It just has to be.

Sam tried not to freak out.

As they paid for their sweets, Sam couldn’t help but speak to her. She had to at least know her future sister-in-law. “You like working here?”

The woman raised an eyebrow but still spoken in hush tones. “It’s never boring working with my older brother.”

“He runs this shop?” she asked him. Castielle nods as she places the sweets in the bags. “Wow, is this dude living up a dream he had as a kid by running a candy house? Kind of too much candy dontcha think?”

Castielle opened her mouth to speak but the voice didn’t match.

“Hey, tall, dark, and sexy, you’re lucky I like the way you lick that sucker because I would have kicked you out of my shop for saying that,” which she didn’t comprehend much of it being her Words. She’s been waiting her whole life to say her reply. The perfect one that will mark him forever.

“I never been offended and complimented in the same sentence, Jerk,” which now that she said it, it is not the perfect thing to say to one’s Soulmate. She looks over to see a guy a few years older than her walking towards them. She always wondered what her Soulmate appearance was.

He is golden. Hair a golden blonde with matching topaz irises that stared her up and down like he was sizing her up. He was shorter than her, about the same height as her older brother. He wore this smirk that was so damn contagious that she couldn’t help but grin back at the guy.

“Wow,” Gabriel leaned in a little too close to her causing her reel back a bit. “Never thought my Soulmate will be…a giant.” That caused her to frown which he hurried to reassure her with a: “Like supermodel tall not like…Sasquatch giant.”

“So my Soulmate has no filter?” Sam can deal with that. Being around two emotionally stunted men who never talked about their feelings made her pray that the love of her life would be opposite. That he will share with her.

 

 

* * *

 

“Shit!” Gabriel Novak yelled as he felt the burn come onto his chest. He was just outside eating a grape Popsicle on a hot day in May when it happened. His older brother, Lucifer aka Luce, smirked at his younger brother’s language as his oldest brother, Michael, scolded him.

He stripped off his tee and noticed that dark brown writing appeared on his chest. It was scribbled hinting how young his Soulmate is.

“Your Soulmate was just born,” Lucifer told him with a smirk. “Lucky bastard,” he adds. He leans in trying to read it. “Happy birthday to her…or him.”

“Screw you! It’s a girl!” he yelled at his brother. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile widely at this discovery of his Soulmate. She was only five years younger than him. Four the past few years he has been jealous that Luce and his youngest and only sister had Soulmates before him. Luce’s coming in when he was twelve as for Cas’s, she was born with hers. Cas didn’t know the name of her’s yet but Luce’s was named Ruby.

13 years old…

Something’s wrong, Gabriel thought.

It was just the evening and he was watching Terminator 2 with Cas when this horrid sensation came over his body. It felt as if his heart was being clenched into a fist and tears came through his golden eyes. His skin became hot and he couldn’t breathe. Like there was no air. And his vision became clouded. And all he could see was a fuzzy vision of a woman lying on the floor as blood seeped out of her and fire eroding around her.

Why? Why did this happen? Why Mom? Why not…not me? Don’t die, please, don’t die, don’t die. I’m so weak. So weak…

The voice was shaking like she was holding back a cry. This scared the living shit out of Gabriel. And then he figured it out pretty quick.

He was hearing her. she cries for her mother who was about to be burned alive. Seeing the blurry vision of his Soulmate trying so hard to pull her mother out but it she didn’t get far until someone yanked her out leaving her mother just lying there.

Gabriel couldn’t help but feel like utter shit. Here he was bitchin about his own living arrangements when his Soulmate has just lost her mother. This moment made him appreciate his parents a bit. Even if they drove his favorite brother, Luce, away. Even if they put so much pressure on him to become a deacon or choir boy when all he wants to do is have his own candy shop.

 

* * *

 

 

It took two years later for Gabriel to finally read the words with no trouble. The usual light brown words were now darker, almost like chocolate.

I have never been offended and complimented in the same sentence, Jerk—Samantha

Gabriel couldn’t help but grin at her Words that marked him. At least he had his Soulmate’s name. Samantha.

“You hurt her feelings?” Cas said with a frown on her young face.

“You know I screw things up,” Gabriel jokes.

“Mine’s hurt my feelings as well,” she sighed as she lifted her sleeve up to show him not caring that Words are supposed to be private. Gabriel read her Words which made him crack up and brightened his day.

Why is Gabriel such a dick?--Dean

So Dean doesn’t like him. Gabriel will meet Dean before Cas. Gabriel couldn’t hold back his laugh. The fact that his name is even in his sister’s Words was enough for him to laugh like a maniac.

 

 

* * *

 

Gabriel decided to runaway. Well…not runaway per se but just didn’t tell where he was going. And hell, he was eighteen now. At least he stayed long enough to graduate. After Luce went to juvie and went to the wrong crowd, his parents have been riding him into being the next ‘Oh holier than thou’ big brother Michael. Gabriel couldn’t deal anymore. He felt like utter crap for leaving Castielle with them but he just had to get out.

So he went to live with his best friend Balthazar in California who worked as a bartender. He made some money as one too along with saving up some so he can build his own business. He ends up taking classes online to get a business degree. I should at least get my shit together before meeting her, he thought to himself.

A few months later, the same feeling he felt when he was thirteen erupted onto his chest. He stared at himself in the mirror, watching his Words. It was now pitch black. And a feeling washed over him that had him staggering to walk.

Loneliness.

And then he hears a deep voice full of promise and sincerity. “I’m coming back for you. Don’t forget about me, Sammy,” which made Gabriel feel full of envy. Was that a boyfriend she was having this feeling over? This feeling of dread and grief like she is about to die. Here she was feeling like she has no one else in the world when Gabe is clutching onto his chest as he sits on the tiled floor in the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, tall, dark, and sexy, you’re lucky I like the way you lick that sucker because I would have kicked you out of my shop for saying that,” Gabriel couldn’t help but tell the tall young woman speaking to his little sister. She just said that there were too many sweets like there are such things as having too much.

“I never been offended and complimented in the same sentence, Jerk,” which caught him off guard. He almost dropped the sucker from his mouth but instead, he hurried to his sister’s side to check out who is Soulmate really look like.

She is tall for one thing but that didn’t bother him. Especially when she was such a babe. She is practically supermodel hot. Her long chestnut brown hair was windswept giving her this blown in the wind look along with her chocolate brown eyes that matched the color of the Words on his chest. Scattered moles over her olive skin and them dimples. Gabriel couldn’t wait to make this woman smile again so he can see those.

One week later, he got to meet his little sister’s Soulmate, Dean.

Oh, goodie.


	2. Gotta love the Classics (Dean Winchester)

**_Haven’t met a chick who rather listen to Bon Jovi instead of this pop shit they call music, sweetie pie—Dean_ **

Bonny Clive couldn’t help but feel a bit fuzzy every time she stared at her mark. She was born with it meaning that he was older than her. She prayed that he was no sugar daddy old because Bonny would have to give fate the finger before she would ever be bonded to someone twice her age.

The Words she wore on her torso scared the shit out of her. Never had Words ever been PMS-ing like hers have in the last twenty or so years. It creeped her out but made her long to meet this _Dean_ character. He was a charmer, she could tell. But she can tell that he bottled things in. that he has been hurting through the years. She’s been feeling the burn of her Words that feels like she’s been branded.

Sometimes wounds would come onto her. She read that if the bond is _that_ strong then you can sometimes hear them through the bond, which you feel what they feel. And Bonny didn’t want to feel what the fuck he wants to feel if it means that it looks like a pair of werewolf claws got her in the shoulder.

And even a couple of months ago, the craziest shit happened. The Words felt like it was on fire. Burning her for hours and like her insides was getting ripped open. After that she looked onto her Words which looked just like a brand till this day. She looked up what this meant and she wept like a baby with no mama. _He died_.

But how?

But then just a few weeks ago, she felt something through the bond that shouldn’t have been there. She felt _him_ and he’s plenty alive. Going through some shit, but alive.

**_Haven’t met a chick who rather listen to Bon Jovi instead of this pop shit they call music, sweetie pie—Dean_ **

_Bonny was no romantic. So her match couldn’t be one either, right? This guy had to be just like her. Rough around the edges with a soft spot for those she cares about. And the only one she cared about in her life was her mother even right after she was killed by vamps. It was like a part of her heart has shriveled up when she saw the Vampire bite into her mother. Bonny was only eight at the time._

_And then it was just Bonny and her dad. Dad being the hard ass on her since he just lost his Soulmate and he is now dragging along a little girl he doesn’t think is good enough for this job. Bonny never left without a devil’s knife in her boot and a gun full of rock salt in her holster. She was sixteen when she gotten her first tattoo: Anti-possession one. Dad’s treat._

_Sometimes she will remember that she has the Words on her stomach. She honestly forgets about it. It is not like she can try to find her mate and tell him what she has been doing all of her life. The guy maybe has a semi-normal life._

 

Bon Jovi will always be her favorite artist/band. It was not because her mom was hardcore in love with them and named her after the lead singer. Well—it kind of does have to do with that and the fact that she would sing _Living on a Prayer_ when she was sleepy. And now here she was at the kind of crowded bar singing _Living on a Prayer_ sober like she is auditioning for _The Voice_.

And the fact that no one but three guys was paying her any attention. One was adorable with black hair and was wearing a suit and a trench coat, the other one was tall as hell talking to the short one, who was staring at her like she was some type of art in a museum with such wonder in those eyes. He was drinking a beer and smirking as she wailed the chorus until she was out of breath.

They both clapped as she finished the song and when she stepped down off the stage the smirking guy with… _beautiful green eyes_ walked up to her. He gave her an obviously flirty smiled and said, “ _Haven’t met a chick who rather listen to Bon Jovi instead of this pop shit they call music, sweetie pie,”_ which caught her off guard. She looked straight into those candy apple green eyes and gave him a shy smile.

“That’s what you get when your mom name’s you after the band she’s been a groupie for, handsome,” she said without thinking and walked past them so she can go to the bar and a drink but Green Eyes stopped her. She turned around and looked at him expecting him to say something but his mouth was just gaped open.

**Dean**

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the singing woman singing one of his favorite Bon Jovi songs. She looked good. Not the type he usually go for but she was hot. She didn’t dress like she was on the prowl tonight. She dressed like she was just here for a drink.

Chestnut brown hair that was messily pulled up into a bun with strays hanging out. Olive skin that was flushed from singing like she was in the shower and not in front of drunks. Pouty lips that rivals Angelina Jolie’s. And she was a tiny young thing. She was wearing a faded gray Led Zeppelin band tee with ripped jeans and working boots on and a flannel over her tee.

And when she stepped off the stage, it was like Dean was drawn to her. Her expectantly sea foam green eyes stared into his.

“Haven’t met a chick who rather listen to Bon Jovi instead of this pop shit they call music, sweetie pie,” he couldn’t help telling her.

She smirked at his comment and said, “ _That’s what you get when your mom name’s you after the band she’s a groupie for, handsome,_ ” which caught him of his game. His mouth dropped.

Those Words has been on him ever since he was a young child and it was branded on him. He always wondered who this woman would be. The Words branded on his chest right under the anti-possession tattoo.

He grabs her yet the words never came out. And then he noticed the look of recognition go over her features. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened.

“Oh, shit,” she slapped her hand on her forehead. “I’m Bonny,” she holds out her hand.

“Dean…Winchester,” he said finally.

“ _The_ Dean Winchester,” she said with a teasing tone which he was not expecting her to know who he really was. What his last name stood for to the Hunter world. “Heard lots about the famous Winchester brothers.”

“You a hunter?”

“Yep,” she told him. _Of course my Soulmate is a hunter_ , he thinks but then again he thought that this is not a bad thing. His Soulmate knows the other side of him. He does not have to lie to her. She knows about the life and what comes with the territory.


	3. Deducing his Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock always wondered what his mate would be like.

_Sherlock was eight years old when he was branded with his Words. He was naïve then, asking him Mummy about why there was a ‘tattoo’ on his chest. His mother explained to him that lucky ones in the world are fated with a Soulmate. Someone who would truly love who their Soulmate is and was born just for them. Sherlock was ecstatic about it. Even more when he found out that Mycroft didn’t have one._

_But then life happened._

_Life became a dull sense of humor that Sherlock was worried that his own Soulmate would be dull. That she will be an idiot who could be a ditz. She can be the most gorgeous woman ever yet have a brain of a trophy wife._

_Sherlock was sixteen when the words was legible enough to read. It was a sea green that gleamed a glitter of gold in the right lighting._

**_Do you like to hear yourself talk or do you just have no filter, handsome?—Avery_ **

Sherlock couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. So he must have said something offending to his Soulmate. There was no helping it. He traced his index finger over the Words that was in a messy cursive handwriting with hearts on top of the ‘I’s instead of dots.

That was the first and only time he looked purposely at his Words. He had no need to think about tales of his Soulmate. _Caring is weakness_ , Mycroft’s words bore through his brain.

He distracted himself with the recreation of drugs. Though he thought he had a handle on it but he _needed_ more instead of wanting it. He couldn’t help but think of his Soulmate being disappointed at him. He as laying at a bench in the same clothes he has been wearing in a week and has not even brushed his teeth. He rubbed the material over his chest where his Words was patented his skin. He read about the Soulmate thing. That a strong bond can have them knowing how the other felt. And all he felt on the other line was just teen angst. She was fifteen at the time. And a twenty-three year old Sherlock could care less about what his teenage Soulmate his PMS-ing about. But a stimulating feeling came over him last week before he relapsed again.

Agony shot threw his body. It felt as if his heart was being stepped on. His hands couldn’t stop shaking. His eyes burning with tears that he couldn’t stop from coming through.

_She’s in pain._

Sherlock didn’t like feeling anything especially when knowing he can now feel what his other half is feeling. So he decided to block that part off with visiting his local drug dealer.

 

 _“Do you like to hear yourself talk or do you just have no filter, handsome?”_ said a voice behind him in a husky tone. Sherlock was ready to ignore it but then something in his Mind Palace made an appearance reminded him of where those words are from. He meant to delete that part of himself but he couldn’t just forget the Words that are permanently on his body. So he turned a full 180 to see a woman about John’s height staring at him with a teasing gleam in those mint green eyes of hers that was shaped similar to a feline’s.

This is his Soulmate.

And she didn’t disappoint.

Fair skin yet freckled along the shoulders and the bridge of her perfectly sloped nose meaning she spent time in the sun. Raven black hair chopped into an edgy pixie cut meaning either she doesn’t like long hair or has been a rebellious stage. looking at the tattoo sleeve that only covered her bare right shoulder to her elbow made him lean towards the rebellious stage along with daddy issues. And the fact that she was not wearing a dress but instead black leather pants and a strapless black blouse. _Interesting_. She doesn’t follow the norm of wearing dresses to weddings. And black nevertheless. His keen eyes didn’t miss the nicotine patch on her forearm along with the small scars on her other forearm indicating she was in illegal dangerous recreational activities.

That’s his Soulmate alright.

“Please tell me that you are not as dull and desperate as these other women because I do not need a _boring_ Soulmate to drag along my cases,” he said looking straight into her eyes. They widened slightly along with her broadening smile that showed yet another beautiful perfection: a slight gap on her front two teeth [think Demi Lovato’s old teeth].

“I always thought you would be a cop because of the Words,” she said as she holds out her hand for him to take. “Nice to finally meet you, William.”

“ _I go by Sherlock,”_ he corrects her as he takes her small hands into his cool ones.

 


	4. Dead Marks

Daryl Dixon had a habit of rubbing his Mark when shit goes down. The Mark branded right over his heart on your birthday when he was hunting in the woods. He lost good game with his older brother that day. He didn’t know what the hell was going on with him. It felt like someone took hundreds of lit cigarettes and pushed into his chest. And as he hurried to pull of his shirt his brother snickered.

“Looks like ya mate was just born today,” he told him. Daryl at the time was only seven meaning you was just seven years younger than him which made him scoff. At the time he didn’t even want any attention from girls but now adding that you are way younger than him didn’t sound appealing to him. He tried to read the Mark but it was hard doing it upside down.

“Read it, Merle,” he told his big brother.

Merle sighed and bended down and squinted at the Mark and smiled. “I like this one. She said, _‘Damn, you the only guy I know that makes dirt and sweat look sexy,’”_ Merle cites the words. Daryl didn’t know what to say so his body did. His whole body warmed up along with his face that flushed. “Aww, Darylina is blushin’.”

“Shut up,” he storms off. When he makes it back home, he didn’t bother telling his parents about him getting his Mark. He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looks at his Mark. It was in your handwriting and the color of coal. “Happy birthday,” he mutters to no one.

 

When Walkers started running the world, he was pretty shocked to see that his Mark was clear as day. Usually when a soulmate is in the brink of death or died, the Mark would blur out and finally vanish from the skin. And that was what Daryl was more worried about than finding his brother through all of this shit. Daryl figured that his soulmate had to be one tough bitch if she’s paired to him and is still alive with Walkers out here.

“You have a soulmate?” he heard Carol ask him. He didn’t even see her walk in the room that Hershel put him in. He hurried to cover his naked chest with the comforter. But it was too late, she saw it. “Have you met her?”

Daryl decided not to ignore the woman. “Nah,” he mutters.

“At least she’s still alive,” she reassures him before handing him dinner.

 

 _“Damn, you the only guy I know that makes dirt and sweat look sexy,”_ He heard those words he prayed to hear/and not hear come from across him. He turned with his crossbow ready and aimed. You showed yourself. His soulmate is now in front of him and he didn’t know what to say. He came up with all kinds of things over the years but the only thing that seemed reasonable at this moment was, “You’re pretty stupid for revealing yourself to a complete stranger.”

Your eyes widened. But she couldn’t help but laugh. “All this time, I thought I flashed you or something,” you told him. He smirked.

When Daryl brought you back to the prison and introduced you to the group, they all had questions. It was so unlike Daryl to bring back strangers himself unless it was a good cause.

But Carol figured it out quick.

“Looks like Daryl found his soulmate,” she smiled at the new couple.

Daryl couldn’t hide the blush. He might have looked irritated but on the inside he was giddy and happy as could be.


	5. Winter Soilder's other half

Before being taken by Hydra, James ‘Bucky’ Buchannan Barnes never had his Words. He may come off as indifferent about not having a soulmate or them not being born yet but deeply he was depressed about it. Steve was ecstatic to have his. The girls he slept with all had theirs which pissed him off for a moment because they are sleeping with a playboy instead of their own soulmate. So that was why he signed up for the war. That was why he was not feeling like he was leaving anything behind except his best friend when he was drafted. And when he got taken he thought, _At least I don’t have a soulmate_ so that they won’t worry about his well-being.

So when he awaken many years later as the Winter Solider, he looked down at the Words on his chest with confusement. He brushed the Words with his fleshed fingers. He didn’t know what the Words meant as he was programmed as the Winter Solider. He just thought of it as an abnormal tattoo. When his superiors tried to laser it off but it came back in the evening with a feeling as if he was just branded.

♥♥♥

“Who are you looking at?” Natasha came beside you. You were watching Bucky and Steve train in the training room. It was actually the first time since Thor that someone is actually giving Steve a run for his money. And it helped when said super soldier was shirtless and knew how to rock a metal arm like it was no one’s business. You noticed that he kept glancing up at the viewing platform where you and Natasha was. You haven’t met the guy and he wasn’t properly introduced to the Avengers team yet. Clint was always away, Tony was either in his lab with Bruce or in Malibu with Pepper, and Thor was away in Asgard most of the time. And you just came back from a mission three days ago.

“Bucky,” you answered.

“He’s handsome,” Natasha states. You nodded in agreement. You were too engrossed in the movement of the Winter Solider that you couldn’t come up with a full sentence. You weren't shy about saying how you felt about something. One thing you, Thor, and Tony had in common was that you all three had no filter of mouth.

♥♥♥

You now had a full frontal view of James Bucky Barnes. And it was such a _sight_.

His long dark hair wasn’t rough as it was when he first arrived at the tower. It was brushed and was pulled into a man bun which gave you a nice view of his profile. His blue eyes stood out against his fair skin. Bucky sure did know how to rock the stubble look. And he was wearing a snug fit black tee and basketball shorts with matching running shoes.

“I know that this is not fair to ask but I wanted to ask this when everyone is here,” Steve starts out. He was nervous and you knew what he was going to ask the team. “How would you all feel about having Bucky as part of the team? He would still be therapy to help with his condition from Hydra but I would like your input.”

Before Tony could open up his trap you spoke up first.

♥♥♥

Bucky waited. He was really interested in what you had to say.

“I don’t mind,” you said with a shrug. When Bucky finally locked eyes with you, you said to him which made his eyes widen was, _“ **We already have a team of gorgeous men and you would be a perfect addition, blue eyes.**_ **”**

His breath hitched. That sentence was the exact words that were on his chest. He never knew what they meant. He never asked Steve about it once they were reunited. But once those Words came out your mouth, he was either in fight or flight mode and he chose flight. He tensed up and Steve noticed. He was ready for whatever Bucky was about to pull. He was shocked to see that his best friend practically scurried away to the elevator with no heads up.

♥♥♥

“I think you scared him away, Y/N,” Tony teased you.

♥♥♥

Steve went to his floor and followed Bucky who went to the bathroom. He approached carefully so he wouldn’t scare his friend.

“You need to talk, Buck?” he called out from outside the bathroom door.

After two minutes, Bucky finally opened the door revealing himself in only his sweatpants. Bucky was rubbing his chest and when he stopped, Steve’s blue eyes widened. Before he was iced, Steve knew for sure that Bucky had no Words. No soulmate. And now he does. And then it made sense. How Bucky reacted to you talking to him, how he ran away. Steve guessed that Bucky didn’t know what those Words meant on his chest.

“You know what those Words mean on your chest, Bucky?” Steve asked him.

Bucky shook his head. “When…she said it. A weird sensation came over me,” he told Steve.

“Because she said her first words to you,” Steve couldn’t help but smile. “Those Words on your chest means that you have a soulmate. It’s the first words your soulmate—the person that was made for you and love you—will ever say to you.” Steve couldn’t hide the excitement anymore that he tackled his best friend into a hug which Bucky thought was any attack because he easily maneuvered Steve onto the ground pinning him. “Buck, I was about to hug you.”

“Oh.” He lets go of Steve and pulled him up. “Do…you think she would be happy it’s me?”

“Y/N is pretty understanding. And she’s an Avenger meaning she’s not the average woman. And she called you gorgeously. She already likes you. She knows about you from Natasha,” Steve said reassuring him.

Bucky nodded still contemplating if he should speak to you or not.

♥♥♥

“ ** _Sorry I ran from you; you just scared me for a moment_** ,” a husky unfamiliar voice spoke to you from behind. You jumped because you—being the ex-SHIELD agent that you are—was shocked that you didn’t hear anyone come into the kitchen. _Your_ kitchen matter of factly.

You turned around and stared at the Winter Solider. He wouldn’t meet your eyes. And then you realized what he said. The words that are on your hip. The words that you always wondered meant. You always thought that your mate would see you on a mission going after a target and ran from you. And now realizing that _the_ Winter Solider said it because an unknown yet reeling sensation come over your body.

“All that matters is that you came back,” you told him with a bright smile.

♥♥♥

Hearing the stories about Bucky, you wouldn’t have thought this was the same person you was dating compared to the one that Steve gushes about. This wasn’t the playboy easygoing man from the 40s. This was Bucky aka Winter Solider, who you was taking one step at a time within this newfound relationship. Barely affectionate, took _months_ to sleep in the same bed together and to finally get a kiss from him.

It took a while but Bucky was almost to his old self. He would give you little pet names. _Doll. Dollface. Sweetheart._

And now you went to the new level that took so much patience.

_With all the patience that you both held for each other as you both went into this relationship, you would have thought you would take each other’s time when first making love with each other. But it was nothing like that._

It was after a mission. Both of you was pretty sweaty. Instead of getting right on the jet towards the tower, you both headed to a nice hotel. You both didn’t bother changing. Both of you sweating from the mission along with the adrenaline high.

“ _Clothes off_ ,” he growled as soon as the door closed. He attacked your bodysuit with his extra strength from his arm ripping it off. You struggled with taking off his bullet-proof vest along with his undershirt which made him chuckle. You were too engrossed in trying to take off his pants that you tripped over your own feet and landed on the bed.

You both fought for dominance as you both tangled your bodies on the bed. His touch left a stream of fire onto your skin. The intoxicating scent of his sweat from the mission brought more intense passion to you than what you thought was possible. His kisses were like an aphrodisiac that made you want more of his delectable taste.

“ _God_ , I love you, James,” you said in a groan when he finally gripped one of your breasts. His scorching dilated eyes locked onto yours as he took your erect nipple into his mouth.

You didn’t care how loud you was. You thought his mouth was magic because of this enigma of a feeling washing over your body. Your hands gripped _hard_ onto his shoulder length hair and he bit down softly onto you and grounded at the same time. No matter how many times he denies, you _knew_ he has a hair kink.

He brought his lips back onto yours, kissing you deeply. Devouring you like your lips was the best thing he ever tasted. _Am I really gonna climax from kissing_ , you asked yourself? But it wasn’t just the kiss that got you all hot and bothered. It was _everything_. His toned and tight body moving in synch with yours, with his fleshed hands gripping your hair tight, as his metal hand gripped hard onto your thigh. And with that scorching look he gave you which caused shivers across your skin, it was too much for you.

As he devoured your mouth, you ran your fingers through his smooth brown hair (that you wash all the time to make it that way). The feeling of his rough stubble on both his face and chest…and from his ‘happy trail’ along with the combination of his lips, hands all over your body, and his toned body was enough for you to melt into a pool of your own climax.

“God, I love this _body_ ,” you groaned as he moved to you some more.

“I love _this_ body,” he emphasized with a squeeze on your inner thigh.

“I’m gonna be very greedy with this body,” you warned him as you ran your hand over his toned back.

“As will I,” he whispered. He kissed trails of his sweet kisses all the way to your navel. The anticipation was killing you. “Let's get you ready first.” He nipped onto your inner thigh before kissing it softly afterward.

And then he went right in with an open kiss. He was eating you right up. Consuming you whole. It was a combination of tricks he was using down there. He would either give long swipes of his tongue or a gentle suckle. He pumped you with his _metal_ fingers which caused a shiver from the cool feeling of the metal inside of you. You nearly smothered him with your legs when he put TWO of them inside of you. It felt so good that you practically wept from how intense this feeling was.

“Damn, Y/N, you're pouring wet for me,” he said in that damn sexy husky voice of his. Tears stung your eyes as the inevitable climax washed over your body.

You cried his name _over, over, and over_ as the sensation came over you. He kept lapping your core like it was the best taste he ever had.

“I love hearing you same my name, _doll_ ,” he told you.

After one more climax from his silk tongue, he hovered over you. He locked eyes with you. “I love you, Y/N, _”_ He said before he gave you a quick peck on this lips. He took your hands from his hair and pinned them above you. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?” you were confused.

“I can’t be gentle,” he warned you. “I…won’t be able to control myself,” he said.

You nodded understanding where this was coming from. He wanted his first time with you to be gentle and slow. You didn’t mind. The look Bucky was giving you was of both affections laced with the same aura as the Winter Solider. But instead of being fueled by the rage of killing it was with lust. “Take me, Bucky,” you told him.

He let out an animalistic roar as he rammed into you with inhuman strength. He was balls-deep in you—so deep that you use to think was humanly possible. You nearly came from just one thrust.

You shrieked from the feeling of being stretched out. You haven’t even seen him _hard_ and when flaccid he’s impressive. So this feeling coming from your core, you just knew that with the help of the serum, you was getting the ride of your life.

He let you get use to the feeling of him.

After a moment, Bucky ground into you. Slowly.

You could see from the hardened look on his face that he was trying his best to not lose control. Your breathing relaxed and just when you was getting familiar with the feeling of him, he pulled back and rammed forward. Hard.

Bucky finally let's go of your hands. He puts them onto the headboard. Your free hands now going to his back. You prepared yourself. You knew that this is not the easygoing playful Bucky fucking you.

It’s now the Winter Solider.

He tightened his hold onto the wooden headboard so hard that you could hear the small crack sound. And he rammed in some more, not stopping. His skin slapping against yours. The sound was lewd but you could barely hear it over the animalistic noise he was making along with banshee noises you was creating.

He buried his face into the crook of your neck. His warm breath huffing hard onto your skin. You noticed that he wasn’t just full throttle fucking you. He _kind of was_ but he was doing it was a combination of grinding, swiveling, and rolling his hips. The sex was so raw and heated. You were making mewing sounds as your nails dug into his skin. His fleshed hand took one of your legs that were wrapped around his waist and moved it so that he could get better access to you. He maneuvered himself so that he could hit…just…the right… _there it is_. Once he found your G-spot, he never laid off of it.

You climaxed into a cry of babbles that consisted of only _James_ and _Bucky._

His teeth sunk into your shoulder as he followed right behind you. Your eyesight went dark along with the sound of what sounded like wood breaking.

♥♥♥

“Steve keeps calling,” you stated. The never ending sound of your phone vibrating finally woke you up from you slumber. “He’s gonna end up popping up.”

“We should get going, then,” Bucky said still not moving, though.

“I can’t. My legs feel like jelly and I’m sore,” you stated. After your first round, you went into an hour nap last night. You woke up wanting more of James so you woke him up with a ‘heads up’. You both had about four rounds last night.

You lifted your head from his chest to get a good look at the damage Bucky created. You couldn’t help but laugh at the broken headboard.

 


	6. Wow you’re way beautiful for a guy who’s been in a block of ice for seventy years

Steve always thought that Peggy Carter would be his Soulmate. But right after meeting her, he just knew that they was nothing but platonic which hurt bad. He wanted it to be her so bad. So when he woke up from the ice and took a shower and noticed the new Soulmark on his chest right under Peggy’s in messy handwriting, he dropped the soap and stared at it. He almost tripped in shower trying to run over to mirror and see it. He couldn’t help but smile. Not just because he has one but because of what you said to him.

**_Wow you’re way beautiful for a guy who’s been in a block of ice for seventy years_ **

But then he started to worry. He wondered when he even got the Words on his body. When his Soulmate was born. Was she born in the 50s and was now old. But he wouldn’t care how hold she was as long as he gotten to meet her before it was too late.

 

“Wait—you have a daughter?” Steve didn’t mean to be shocked. He kind of wasn’t but he knew Tony for quite a while and figuring out now that his team mate had a daughter this whole time was surprising. He would of thought Tony would of blabbed about her.

“Well—she’s adopted,” he told him. “Old enough to be my sister since she’s only fifteen years younger than me. I usually call her my protégé or little sister. She’s quite the firecracker,” he said full of pride.

“Why’d you adopt her,” Steve asked. He couldn’t see Tony adopting anyone.

“I got her when she was twelve,” he said. “She emailed Pepper on an interview on me for her school paper. I didn’t know until I walked into my office to see a little pipsqueak there. I obliged. Long story short, I was intrigued by how smart she was when she suggested the arc reactor for sustainability and so I took her.”

“You took her?”

“ _No,_ ” Pepper said coming out of the elevator. “He didn’t just take her. She was from an underprivileged foster home and Tony thought that her talent was wasted there. It took two years for him to adopt her. I was shocked that they even allowed a minor to be in the care of Tony.”

“ _Hey,”_ Tony frowned. “I was the fun dad.”

“Yeah, _too_ fun,” an unfamiliar voice said. Steve saw the unknown woman come out of the lab. Steve noticed that she was wearing the usual style that Tony wears. A black tee with _Bon Jovi_ and a band on the front with ripped cropped jeans and converses. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing black thick framed glasses.

“Speaking of the little me, Steve-o, this is [Name]. [Name], this is America’s pride and joy,” Tony jokes.

Your eyes went up to his.

“ _Wow, you’re way beautiful for a guy who’s been in a block of ice for seventy years_ ,” you told him which made him freeze in place. This whole time his soulmate was no less than a call away. If he would have moved in earlier into the tower, he would have already met her. And here she was. A genius. A woman who told you what she thinks.

“ _You’re quite a beautiful dame yourself,_ ” he told her.

Your eyes widened. Tony cackled a laugh.

“Damn, I thought my soulmate was a grandpa calling me that,” you said with a laugh.

“Well, I am old enough to be—

“Age is nothing but a number, Cap,” you cut him off.


	7. Fluffy Soulmate

When he was young boy, he dreamed of meeting his soulmate. He had two of them. One of them on his foot from Betty and other one on his right shoulder.

 **Dude your hair was made to be petted** in muddled handwriting.

But after his fallout with Betty, he hoped he wouldn’t meet his other soulmate. He used the excuse of the ‘Other Guy’ but the truth was he was afraid of how she would act over finding out about his alter ego. Leaving him. Being afraid of him. He didn’t want to deal with that much pain. So he excluded himself. He helped people but he knew that he would find his soulmate in a third world country.

But then Natasha recruited him.

He helped save the world.

Tony swooped in and befriended him and found a place in his heart.

And now he was back in New York. He had his own floor. His own lab in the Avengers Tower. He hasn’t had an accident in months. He was doing fairly well.

Bruce noticed that Tony was acting more giddy and distracting today. He was practically hopping. He gushed all about this woman. He described her as: “She’s like the only chick who could rival my awesomeness. She helped me with the sustainability reactor _and_ how the tower run on its own sustainable energy. She’s like the female me but with a nice rack and ass. Though I tried many times with her she just wouldn’t budge so I decided that we will be best friends. She’s also COO of my company,” he babbled.

She sounded intriguing to Bruce.

“When have you last seen her,” he asked Tony.

“She’s like a me mixed with Pepper. She’s all about the work but once she makes ‘me’ time for herself, she’s all about the fun. It’s been a while since I had my drinking buddy all to myself,” he said. “I told her all about you. She can’t wait to meet the guy who turns into the jolly green giant.”

“Is that all you told her about me?” Bruce chuckled.

“Just the fun parts,” he shrugs.

 

Two days later, he witnessed Tony become nervous.

“Where are you meeting her?”

“Here.”

“Why here?”

“Because I am trying to get her laid as well. And when was the last time you’ve been laid, too?” Tony asked.

Bruce almost dropped his pen. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Tony—

“Come on. Once you see her, you will be all up in that. She has the effect on us nerdy geniuses,” he said.

“Sir, Miss L/N, has arrived,” J.A.R.V.I.S said.

“Cool,” Tony told it.

“I really missed the shitty smell of New York air and their shitty attitudes,” an unfamiliar voice yelled. Bruce turned his head to see a woman entering the lab.

“Y/N, darling. Its been too long,” Tony hugged her and swung her off the ground making her laugh. “Now. Before we bring out the celebratory whiskey, you must meet Brucie.”

Her eyes then when to him causing him to freeze in place. He clenched onto the pen he was holding. He could feel the ‘Other Guy’ making an appearance.

“So this is the jolly green giant?” she asked Tony. She then walked up to him. A flirty smile plastered on her lips as her eyes was trained onto his… _hair_?

“ _Dude, your hair was made to be petted,_ ” she told him. His brown eyes widened. Without even asking, her hands went to his hair and stroked it. Her fingers running through it. Bruce couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. He could feel ‘The Other Guy’ rumbling inside him. “It’s _so fluffy_. And your eyes make me want chocolate _bad_. Damn, you’re a sexy mad scientist,” she comments. Bruce could tell how you are friends with Tony. Bruce thought about reply to let her know that she was his and he was hers but he stopped himself. Maybe she would be safer without knowing.

So Bruce grabbed his thing, nodded goodbye to them, and left without saying a word.

“Did I do something wrong?” he heard you ask Tony.

 

Sometimes you hated working for such a majorly targeted public company that use to make highly dangerous weapons.

And this time it was now.

Hydra—and you didn’t know how—entered the Tower undetected since they somehow used a device that cut off J.A.R.V.I.S. for a short moment so that they could go to your floor. They had you at gunpoint.

“Can I at least throw something on?” you asked one of the guys.

“No, I like you just like this,” he snickered. _Perverted ass,_ you thought. You was wearing silk black nightgown. They dragged you down to the labs. They wanted you to type in the codes. But you refused. Even if you was just a genius woman, you can be an idiot at the wrong times like this.

“You are gonna have to shoot me because like hell I will rat out my bro’s shit to some goons like you,” you said.

 

When Bruce was woken up by Steve assembling the Avengers, he didn’t get why he was even woken up. He knew that they could handle it without him. He was only called in when they needed some _extra_ muscle. But when he found out that Hydra taken you, it was pretty difficult to control the anger from consuming him whole. He managed to make it far without changing when he went to the labs but when he saw you laying there with Tony pressing onto your side to stop the bleeding, he couldn’t stop himself.

 

You was in and out of consciousness. You could hear a roar and screams. You figured Bruce lost control. When you opened your eyes, they locked onto green ones. They was full of concern.

“ _Mate, safe now,”_ he told you. You could hear Tony gasp. Other than your parents, Tony was the only other person to know what your Words are. Tony would tease you about your mate being a cavemen not knowing the use of verbs.

And to figure out now that your mate has been Bruce this whole time made the pain in your side subside. You narrowed your eyes at the Hulk. “Asshole, you knew this whole time.”

“Sorry,” he grunted. “Mate mad?”

You smiled. “Just…delighted. Happy to finally meet you,” you said before you slipped into the darkness.


	8. One of a kind

Everyone thought that Natasha was his soulmate. It was understandable since they are pretty close. He’s the only one that Natasha could be herself with even if he doesn’t know if that’s her being _her_ or just another role she fits into. Sometimes he wished that Natasha was his soulmate and he knows it’s the other way around with her as well. He didn’t want to drag some normal Samaritan into this shit.

He was a fucking Avenger. It might be a turn on once in a while for a chick but when they figure out the shit he’s gone through and the baggage that comes along with being the soulmate of one of the most dangerous agents ever is not a good thing—they’ll run like their life depended on it. So that’s why he wanted it to be Natasha. She’s been through worse shit than him. Been with him through some rough shit. And could kill her guy with her thighs around his neck clad in just her lace underwear. Now that’s a woman he didn’t mind being string along with for the rest of his life.

But Nat’s first words to him was not the ones branded around his upper thigh. The Words wrapped around his upper thigh in shaky handwriting.

**Damn I wouldn’t mind those arms wrapped around me**

He was ten when he got those words on him. He was confused at first. _Did she want a hug_? He was naïve then. He was just happy that his soulmate was just born. He made sure to always memorize her birthday. He made sure to never announce it to anyone since his brother didn’t have one and most of the people in the circus was bitter from not having one. Ever since then, he paid extra attention to his arms. He lifted weights all the time. He made sure that they was worthy to look at so once his soulmate sees them, she would automatically say the Words.

 

Clint was a bit wary of the Winter Solider joining the team at first. But then he was _more_ concerned about the little vixen next to solider. She didn’t wear the same somber expression as Bucky but her stance was as if she was ready for a fight. He heard of her through the rumor mill. _The Siren._ That’s what they call her. And Clint could see why. She was a looker. She even beat Natasha out of the park and that was saying something since Clint held Nat at such a high standard.

The Siren wore a similar combination of Bucky’s attire and Tasha’s. A black cat suit that clung like a second skin onto her slender frame. Yet there was the same padding of a bulletproof vest that was shaped to appease her body and the combat boots that he was sure had cracked some skulls. She was sexy. He heard the rumors of how her legs could kill a guy in more than four ways and could harm one in more than a dozen ways.

But he still didn’t trust her. Especially when she was eyeing him like he was her next kill.

“ _Damn, I wouldn’t mind those arms wrapped around me,”_ she finally spoke with a flirty smile graced upon her lips. For a moment, Clint faltered. He thought maybe somehow Hydra figured out what his Words was but that was impossible. He kept that shit hidden like his life depended on it. So, Clint took a breath before replying in the same manner that she did.

 

 _“I wouldn’t mind those legs wrapped around me even if they killed,”_ he told you. Those Words being on your hip line right under your navel. Plenty of people has seen it. Shocked to know that you had a soulmate. You was born with it. You being a born hydra test tube child fit to kill, they didn’t expect for you to have a soulmate. Even Bucky had seen it once in a while but he never questioned you about it. You decided to forget about this other soul that was supposedly meant for you but as soon as it left the archer’s mouth, your legs almost gave out. You can feel James stiffen beside you.

“At least my soulmate is one of the good guys,” you finally said.


	9. Rick Grimes

Rick Grimes had two soulmates. He was told how blessed and lucky he was to have two people made just for him. Hell, even Shane stared at it with jealousy. He had a soulmate but only one and hasn’t met her yet. Rick met his first on in high school. Lori’s being in a dark chocolate brown handwriting on his hip. Even though he should have been a bit excited about meeting his other half; he couldn’t help but wonder about his other soulmate. Her words occupying his chest—right over his heart as if she holds a special place there. 

Then the dead starting walking the earth. And all he could think about is not running into her. Rick knew he would. Knew that he would have another person to care for and lose eventually. His heart was already split in half because of Lori’s deception and adultery. And as he stared at the words more and more from his other soulmate, it made more sense. He always was confused on what she will first say to him but as he read them. It made sense because of how the world is now. 

**_ Why should I trust what you say the living is just as bad as the dead? _ **

Rick could tell that he would be the first to speak to her. He would be trying to help her or comfort her. but the only thing that kept him afloat beside knowing that Carl and Judith is alive and well was that somewhere on this earth his other soulmate is alive and kicking.

So when he saw a car surrounded with Walkers and a woman on the roof of the car chopping off heads left and right; he felt an unexplainable pull to help. The woman didn’t even stop when he got out the car with Daryl to help. He could tell that she was becoming tired from swinging her machete. Seeing from the stacks of dead bodies on the floor, she’s been up there for a while. It took about twenty seconds to finish up the small herd. 

“What happened?” Daryl asked the woman. 

She was standing defensively. Making sure that there was some room away from them. “I was changing my tire. Ran over somethin’ that made my tire pop like a shotgun,” she explained. 

“You alone?” Daryl asked her. She nodded. Daryl looked back at Rick. Rick knew that look. He nodded to give his approval of the woman. “How many walkers ya kill?”

She furrowed her eyebrows at the question. “Uh…more than I can count. It’s not like I tally them up for points,” she smirked. 

“People?”

“Four,” she said with a forlorn look. 

“Why?”

“Because…they came at me. Just because the world is to shit doesn’t mean that there is no moral code. I’m not gonna just stand there and open my legs for any fucker with a gun. So I killed them,’ she explained. 

Rick gave Daryl a nod. Her answer was good enough. His blue eyes then went to the woman. “We have a prison. It’s other people there. Not just us—“

“Why should I trust what you say?” she cuts him off. “The living is just as bad as the dead,” she adds. She steps back like she was prepared for them to pounce on him. Rick didn’t know what else to say. Daryl beat him to it.

“Look, you don’t have to go. Just offerin’,” he said. 

“Well—“ she cuts herself off. Her eyebrows was shot up in the air along with her eyes that was wide. Her eyes went to Rick. She just comprehended what Rick told her. “Holy fuck. That makes sense now,” she smiles. 

“What are you talkin’ about?” Daryl asked her.

“She has my words,” Rick explained to Daryl.  


	10. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Dean/Reader story, I couldn't resist. This is similar to the previous Dean story but instead reader-insert version with my all time favorite song by Bon Jovi. I thought that this would be perfect for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Dean says something about Blink-182 but I picture him as such a out of time guy with music that he doesn't even get the number right in the band.

 

The bar was like any other sports bar. Dean decided to go to a bar closest to the nearest college to score a good lay and maybe help out Castiel. The bar was mostly full of guys and with the ratio of two cute girls to every ten guys which is not good. Most of them hanging off of frat guys and laughing to whatever douchebag thing they are saying. Dean shook his head in disappointment and head towards the bar.

“Jack Daniels,” he told the bartender.

“Why are we here when we have a case to work on?” Sam asked his brother. Dean waved his hand around towards the women as if that was a sufficient enough answer. Sam did his resting bitch face and ordered a bottle of beer for him and Cas.

He was about to tell Cas something before a familiar intro to one of his favorite songs began. His ears perked at the beginning of the best Bon Jovi song ever written.

_Wanted Dead or Alive._

The song always brought a warm feeling over him. It gave him a flashback towards his last night with Sam as they drove towards Lilith and them both singing their hearts out to the chorus. But not only had the memory of that brought such a warmth over his body but also because his Mark— his _Words_ is a freaking verse of the damn song. He hasn’t told a damn soul this. The only ones who could ever know was his one-night stands, Lisa, and Cas but he never told his dad he got his _Mark_ or his brother.

 He never worried himself over the mark—well that’s a lie. He tries not to worry about his other half. He already worries constantly over his other soulmate—platonic soulmate—Castiel which he still sometimes cannot believe that his platonic is a freaking angel. But now he has this other one—a black Mark that scares the shit out of him. Hell, every now again it would fade so much that he thought maybe she’s dying. And he knows he probably scared the shit out her too. With him dying so often that Death is pissed at him for changing Fate. And now fate was on his side because a damn fine woman was on the stage swaying to the music. Dean walked away from the bar with the other following and stopped right in front of the stage.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Every day, it seems we're wastin' away_

“Is she drunk?” Sam asked. Dean could see how he would think that. The girl was brave to be singing anyways. And such a classic song. the young people of this generation doesn’t even listen the classic rock. And hell, they probably think Blink-185 is classic rock and for that for shame.

The girl was into it, Dean could say that. She didn’t dress to impress like some of the women there but he still thought she was the sexiest one in there. She was wearing nicely fitted ripped jeans with running shoes. An oversized flannel unbuttoned showing a crew neck tee and what seemed like a rosemary necklace.

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night just to get back home_

**_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_ **

**_I'm wanted dead or alive_ **

_Wanted dead or alive_

And there she said it. Not too him. Dean didn’t keep his hopes up. Hell, he was so into her singing that he stopped thinking about the first two verses of the chorus being his Mark.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

_The people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're all alone all you do is think_

And then like on cue, she locked eyes on him and sung his Words:

**_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_ **

**_I'm wanted_ ** _(wanted) **dead or alive**_

_Wanted (wanted) dead or alive_

_Oh, and I ride!_

_(Yeah!)_

“She’s a hunter,” Catiel observed. Dean’s green eyes widened and looked at Cas.

“How can you tell?”

“Observation skills,” Cas stated the obvious. “She has a anti-possession tattoo on her right side of her hip,” he points. Dean’ eyes zeroed in on it. Her shirt rising showing the tattoo. “She is carrying a hunter knife that is strapped to her belt along with a gun. And…” Castiel tilted his head. “She has an angel sigil branded on her…the same ones you have your ribs and she seems to be—“his eyes widened at realization.

“Would you like to share with the class, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Balthazar was assigned to her.”

“You mean as a guardian angel?”

“Yes. She is very valuable as you two are. Her ancestor is the Samuel Colt,” he stated.

“What?”

As Castiel explained, Dean was so entranced by your performance. She was swinging her hair and even had a guy in the crowed singing back up every time she said ‘wanted’. And when the bridge came Dean decided that he wanted in on this. He stepped closer and then her eyes locked into his. And she smiled before singing to him:

_Oh, and I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

Dean decided that this is his chance so he hopped onto the stage and sung onto the microphone but locked eyes with her.

**_I walk these streets_ **

**_A loaded six-string on my back_ **

**_I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back_ **

_I been everywhere, still, I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces_

_And I've rocked them all_

 

Dean saw how your E/C eyes widened at what he said you but that didn’t stop her from her singing along with him. You both sung your hearts out not caring how you both sounded. Both holding the microphone with hands touching, you couldn’t help but smile. You laughed at how he wailed: _Wanted_ after you.

“What is going on?” Sam asked to no one but Cas understood.

“He has found his soulmate,” Castiel explained.

“Of course his Words would be Bon Jovi lyrics,” Sam teased but he was genuinely happy that Dean has finally found someone.


	11. His Other Half (Kenma Kozume)

Kenma was never like the other kids who fretted over soulmates. Hell, he could care less about it. He would worry about it when the time came.

His best friend and neighbor, Kuroo Tetsuro gotten his first, Kenma did not hear the end about it. Kenma wasn’t expecting his usually teasing but laidback friend to actually be love struck over a person he hasn’t even met yet.

“She’s gonna be a shy one,” Kuroo comments as he traced the Words on his wrist.

“Why do you say that?” Kenma said as he paused his game which is really unusual for him.

Kuroo smirks. “The words she will say to me,” he replies. Kuroo shows Kenma his wrist.

_Can you stop staring at me then?_

Kenma sighs before returning back to his game.

 

Then it happened two months later. Kenma didn’t notice until he was showering. Her Words on his collarbone right over his chest. Kenma stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

_How can you be friends with this asshole?_

Kenma didn’t know what to say at that moment. Kenma could tell a lot of things just by that question on his body. That his soulmate would be outspoken. Talkative. The complete oppoisite of him. If a complete stranger could say this to anyone then Kenma wonders why they was matched up together.

Kenma didn’t look forward for this moment. Luckily ones who get there soulmark means that they’ll meet their soulmate in a year or less. Kenma was hoping for that year.

Then a week later they had a new student. Her name was L/N Y/N and she was from [Country]. Everyone in the class was in awe of her. The guys was blushing pink while the girls was smiling at her hoping to be her friends.

“You can take the seat next to Kenma-kun,” said Sensei. Kenma cursed to himself the empty seat next to him. The new girl already had all the attention meaning it will be towards his way. The girl smiled at him and Kenma nodded in response and went back to staring at his desk.

It’s been weeks and Kenma has never spoken to the girl. Kenma started to notice how friendly she actually is. She talked to many people in her class. Laughed pretty loud and she was even into games like him. Unlike many of the girls who was afraid to play the games in front of people; she didn’t care. Then she became friends with Kuroo. Not particularly friends but more like mates who loved to tease each other. Kenma didn’t know how she even became friends with the third year. Then she became their manager. Everyone was glad to have such a pretty manager. Kenma found it odd that she talked to everyone but him. Kuroo said that it was because she was shy. That she _liked_ him which Kenma took as another one of his jokes but little did he know that it was actually true.

Kenma walks into practice one day to see Kuroo and Y/N arguing about god knows what. He could see that you was getting upset over something he was saying. He glanced back at Kenma before saying something to her causing you to blush and punch him in the arm. Kenma walked closer to hear what they was speaking about.

“I think it’s cute that you are so shy not to talk to him. Aww you—

“Ugh!” you groaned at him and pushed him away. Once you saw Kenma in near distance you decided to finally talk to him. “ _How can you be friends with this asshole?”_ she asked him flustered. Kuroo’s eyes widened along with Kenma’s cat-like eyes. You faced palmed yourself again. You hated how they first thing you said to your crush was something as insulting as insulting his best friend.

“ _Um, it’s more why am I than How I could,”_ Kenma said after much thought. You smiled at his words. Those Words that has been on your hip for the months. This whole time he’s been your soulmate! You was so excited that you hugged him without thinking. His cheeks warming up from the contact.

“Where are your words? Oh my gosh. It’s been you this whole time! I’ve liked you for so long and now you are my soulmate,” you blabbered causing his face to get redder and redder.

All Kenma could do was pull his shirt down slightly to show her the Words. You having no boundries you leaned in making it inches between the two of you to get a good look at it. Kenma couldn’t hold it any longer. Face the color of a tomato, knees buckled at the sudden close proximity of a cute girl caused him to fall onto Kuroo who snickered as he held his best friend up.

“Lucky bastard,” Kuroo said.


	12. The Last One

Twenty year old Tony Stark stood in front of his life sized mirror in only his fire engine red boxer briefs. His chocolate brown eyes going to every _Mark_ on his body. He had too many to county. His mother said years ago of how lucky he is to have so many platonic soulmates. 

A dark brown one on shoulder. A sky blue one on his other shoulder. A golden yellow in whatever language that is on his rib. A fiery red on his collar bone with a lighter one on his other one. A brown on over his heart and scribble handwriting (That one being his favorite since that _Mark_ talked science! And oh how Tony loves science). A purple _Mark_ over his bicep and on his other one a navy blue. The other dark brown one right under the favorite _Mark_ on his chest and the only one he’s met first (Rhodey) along with a black _Mark_ (Happy’s). 

But out of all the marks on his body that’s been there since he hit puberty, a new one finally came. And this one was no platonic. 

_ Romantic, huh? _

He kind of hoped not to have one. With seeing how his parents are he hoped to not have a relationship like that with his romantic soulmate. 

**_ I’m not afraid to slap a sexual harassment lawsuit on you. And don’t plan on buying me off because this body is priceless _ **

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the _Mark_ wrapped around his thighs. 

“Happy Birthday,” he said to no one. 

* * *

 

One by one Tony started to meet his soulmates. Happy was first and Tony wanted to keep him around so he hired him as he ‘body guard’ but really just a guy to throw off the fans and ‘unwanted’ out his circle. Pepper was next and god did Tony wish that she was his romantic. She is perfect for him. And they tried but it didn’t work out in the hand when she realized that she couldn’t love him more than a brother.

 An annoying brother.

  _Agent_ was next…er…Phil was next. Tony actually frowned when Phil introduced himself to Tony. Really? This guy is his soulmate?  A suit? Nick was next and hell, what the hell is fate thinking? Natasha was next and that was when Tony was hoping _again_ that she is his romantic but she shot that down quick when she said she already met her romantic. And when Tony met that romantic (Clint) who so happened to be his platonic on his bicep he was happy for the first time after Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper on this pairing. Someone who gets him.

 But Bruce was his favorite out of all of them. Hell, he gushed at that meeting. He reacted the same way with meeting Cap when he met Phil. 

It took a while to figure out that Thor was the golden one on him in Asgardian language. 

Fate liked messing with his mind. 

But after a while, Tony started to see why Fate wanted this pairing with all of them. For the first time, Tony felt like he had a family. A dysfunction one but a loving one. 

 

* * *

 

So when Jane and Darcy started hanging around the Tower, Tony visited the other labs more. And that’s when he noticed a beauty with Bruce. Usually Tony would swarm his way over to any beauty but he watched carefully with how you was with Bruce. Nothing romantic. No affection. You came gave him coffee and fed him on a regular schedule. 

“JARVIS, who is that woman with Bruce?”

“Sir, that is Dr. Banner’ new assistant. Miss Darcy brought her in to help Banner,” he told him Master.

He watched you take notes at whatever Bruce said. You actually _helped him._   So when Tony saw Bruce finally get up and take a break leaving you alone Tony decided it was time to put his feet back in the water. Your back to him so Tony walked up behind you leaving only two inches between you both as he reached for a pencil around her. 

“ ** _First, Darcy. Now you? Are the assistants these days former sex symbols because I approve of this new career change_**?” Tony knew that that line wasn’t his best but hell he was rusty.  

He noticed you gasp at his words but before he can say anything else, you turned around so fast and pushed him. You narrowed your e/c eyes at him and said, “ ** _I’m not afraid to slap a sexual harassment lawsuit on you. And don’t plan on buying me off because this body is priceless.”_**

Tony hasn’t been this speechless since…well, since he found out that aliens were _real_ and he was only speechless for 2.5 seconds before he said something witty. But his braid was on meltdown mode. 

It didn’t take long though for him. “You’re right. I couldn’t put a price on that body because even a million could be an insult,” he said right when Darcy walked in with Jane. 

“Took longer than I thought for you to hit on the new assistant,” she said. “Should I tase him, [name]?”

“Nah, I would’t want you to taze my soulmate,” she said as she smirked at the older man. 


	13. Holmes' soulmate

Surprisingly Mycroft would like to encounter his Soulmate. But more for his mum than himself. He knew that his mum wants grandchildren fast and since Mycroft is almost at that mark to be old enough to be a grandfather—he’s not _that_ old but still—he supposed it is about time to use his resources to find this wretched woman that has occupied his mind. He didn’t mean to call his stranger of a mate wretched but he hate thinking about unnecessary feelings. He already had to worry about his brother’s welfare along with John too.

Mycroft knew that his mate will be quite younger than him. Hell, he was just starting puberty when his mate was born. Burning into his skin right over his left shoulder.

**_You look like you need a hug or a good lay_ **

Sherlock teased him endlessly for his Words. Mycroft despised his Words for years because of the topic. He deduced that maybe she is middle class or lower if she is speaking to him in that manner. And that she would be the first to speak. She has to have now mouth to mind filter when speaking if she says this to a complete stranger. Mycroft worried that she will be a total enigma that fate thought should be his soulmate yet he wouldn’t see it. He hoped she would be at least _half_ as clever as himself. He doesn’t need a _goldfish_ as a soulmate and for Sherlock to tease him endlessly about instead of his weight.

It was many years later when he start to think that his brother has met his soulmate. He had one which didn’t surprise Mycroft in the least since it was just shocking enough that he _himself_ has one. Sherlock though didn’t keep it hidden like what some was supposed to do. It was wrapped around his neck and such feminine writing.

When Mycroft came back from a business trip after a month, Anthea gave him updates on a young woman moving into 221 Baker St. There was also many photos of them going on cases when John was unavailable to go. Mycroft instantly demanded her files and any background information. As he waited for Anthea to fetch them from her office, he couldn’t help become mesmerized of the photo of the woman smiling at Sherlock. She didn’t seem like the type for his younger brother but then again who can be his type? Fate was funny like that. Her hair was covered in a knit beanie and half of her face was covered with a scarf…Sherlock’s scarf.

 _Interesting._ Sherlock _never_ shares. 

And the photos started to become more and more interesting as he flipped through them. Sherlock eating Thai with her. Going to the small Italian restaurant together. Her having drinks with Lestrade. Her clinging onto Sherlock’s arm as he texted who know who. Her having lunch with John and his fiancée. There was the rare photo of Sherlock laughing at whatever she told him.

 _I must meet his rare specimen_. Mycroft thought to himself as his assistant bustled through the door with all things about this young woman.

 

* * *

 

And so instead of sending a car to pick her up, he will just drop by and speak to her himself. So when his surveillance picked up on her going on a _date_ with Lestrade that’s when Mycroft started to see red. His mind whirled.

_Of course, she seeks comfort in such a pedestrian man such as Greg when her soulmate is Sherlock. He must have driven the woman away. It was only a matter of time. But Lestrade? She could surely do better. He’s nice but he’s still married even if the wench is sleeping with other men._

He walked into the pub. _A pub, really? At least take her somewhere that Sherlock would surely never take her. Dine her somewhere worthy of her time to have an affair with someone of your class standing?_

Mycroft couldn’t help but be disgusted by the atmosphere. The pub wasn’t as bad as most would think. It was just crowded and full of uni students. The only ones to stick out like a sore thumb in this place was Mycroft and Greg since they were both old enough to be this kids’ professors.

He saw the both of them sitting at the end. Him drinking scotch and her drinking cheap wine. She was smiling at whatever he was saying.

_Hmmm. He’s leaned in close. Eye on her mouth. Knees touching. And here I thought you were a good man, Lestrade._

“Really, Lestrade?” Greg almost dropped his drink on his date when he heard that condescending voice behind you. You stifled a laugh at how your friend reacted. “I thought you had better restraint than to go off and have an affair d with Sherlock’s…soulmate. And to think I thought you had his best interest at heart. This affair can put him past the brink to relapsing with his beloved friend already marrying. And I apologize that I am not sorry but she is not _interested_. Any bloke can see that an intellectual man…if I must admit only now, Sherlock can pull her interest seeing how they are fated together. So how ‘bout stepping aside and I’ll act like I didn’t see such horrid attempt of courting a Holmes’ mate.”

Greg’s face flushed red at being called out in front of you but then his mind boggled. _Soulmate? Surely she cannot be Sherlock’s mate?_ He looked at you for the truth but you couldn’t stop laughing at this scene. This man coming out of nowhere telling of Greg and _thinking_ that _you are Sherlock’s mate_. Is he bloody mad? 

“Sherlock’s your—

“Bloody, No!” she laughed but pushed him playfully to emphasize how silly the idea of you and your flat mate/ best mate are soulmates. Romantic ones that is. “He’s my platonic,” you said. You finally turned around to get a good look at the bloke to embarrass Lestrade but entertain you by thinking that Sherlock could be _yours._

The man was not your traditionally handsome that you looked for in a man (Sherlock being that though you won’t admit it) but he had a certain atmosphere around him that called out to you. He wore an expensive three-piece suit that stood out among the young folks in the pub. Thinning hair and a frown that made you think of grumpy cat briefly. His eyes stared at you calculating as if he’s trying to figure you out. He held onto his umbrella in front of him as if it was a weapon and was ready to use it whenever necessary. He reminded you of your best mate for a moment. But more wind up than Sherlock so you decided to say the something to this stranger as you did to Gregory when you first met him.

 **_“You look like you need a hug or a good lay,”_ ** you told him. He faltered for a moment. “I would offer my services but as you can tell…I’m on a date with my mistress [points at Lestrade].”

Mycroft stood there frozen. He was already cursing himself for thinking that you was soulmates with his brother but now you said his _words?_ No one should know them but his Mum. He kept them hidden.

“ ** _I would have decline…such an invitation and I apologize but I must end this…’affair’ and will you please come with me?”_**

 

* * *

 

Sherlock was not happy when he found out a day later. He actually started throwing things. Not at _you_. But he was throwing insults about your soulmate.

“Does fate hate us so much?” he cries out dramatically. He flails his long arms around. You stood there amused at your flat mate. “Why must I be paired with my brother’s soulmate? Fate is a cruel joke.”

“Stop being a tragic heroine, Sherlock,” you told him with an eye roll.

“Yes, please stop with the dramatics,” Mycroft said clutching his umbrella. “We just came to tell you together out of courtesy…and to pick up [Name’s] things.”

“Why?” you and Sherlock asked. Mycroft frowned at your expression.

“Do you think I would let my soulmate be living with a male who happens to be my brother and also as reckless as a grade schooler?” Mycroft explained to you.

“What the…Okay, I understand the first part but it's not like I would do anything with him. He may be as handsome as they come but I’m not sexually attracted to him.”

“Hmm…as handsome as they come?” Sherlock smirks as he sees his brother frown _more_ at that statement.

“Shut up. Don’t let it go to your head. And I just met you so don’t expect me to just go moving in. And you won’t control my life. Sherlock told me about you and like hell you gonna be like that with me, got it?” You waited for an answer but he still stood there frozen still replaying your words about his dear brother.

_“He may be as handsome as they come.”_


	14. Bame x Reader

_Day 35 without Bruce Wayne_

“I guess I can’ be a hermit forever,” you said to no one. Your eyes staring out the window pane at the clear grey skies of Gotham City. You was in Bruce’s bedroom in an oversize black sweater and dark jeans and snow boots. You was prepared to go out into this dreary weather that you always hated so much. You loved winter but only the exterior of it. You hated the cold but loved how the snow blankets the land that had no trace of civilization. The snow already covered John Blake’s traces when he visited you a week ago with food. Blake had a gut feeling along with you yourself on you being trialed just because you was an heiress so you’ve been keeping sanctuary at your best friend’s home, Bruce Wayne.

You really wanted to track down that Selina bitch and shoot her between those traitor eyes of hers. Why would Bruce trust a thief and liar? He can be so stupid when it comes to women. And now he’s _dead_.

Poor Alfred, you thought as you pulled on your ski jacket. It was nothing too flashy. It was black along with a knit cap that you wore. You put on some reading glasses for disguise and readied yourself just in case any criminals comes across. They tried breaking in and you was ready for it killing all of them with a gun. You knew that Bruce would shake his head in shame of your actions since he loathes killing. But sometimes it was the only necessity to survive in this town.

You put the small pocket sized guns in each boot of yours. You hid your belt holster on your waist so that your coat could hide it. Knives hidden in sleeves along with the stun gun in the next one.

I’m ready, you thought as you walked out the mansion.       

 

* * *

 

Bane made it a habit of strolling along the city when there is no business attend to so he could see his handy work. His calculating steel colored eyes watching the chaos that happened along the streets. Mostly criminals was brave enough to walk out on their own instead of civilians. They was the only ones equipped and with psychopathic tendencies. He frowned at the sight of two men dragging away a screaming woman in the alley. Though he allowed this to happen doesn’t mean that he _likes_ such actions to happen.

Something though caught him by surprise. Nothing really shocks him since this town was just as predictable as any other town that he takes over.

But there she was.

A woman. A woman alone walking among the killers and rapists that was waiting for a woman just like that. Bane could tell that she was from money. Her attire said so and he knew that she didn’t steal them. She walked with an air of confidence but also she was _alert and aware_ of her surrounding as if she’s prepared for anything to happen. Bane noticed the three men caught sight of her through the alley. They followed not too far behind. Bane didn’t know why but he felt a need to follow. He sighed though his mask and followed undetected.

 

Someone’s following me, you thought. You knew it would happened. Not to be vain but you knew that you was a looker. It was a great chance that at least one man would catch interest. You knew that you should have asked Blake to walk with you. You just came from your apartment with a light backpack filled with your photo albums and novels and underwear. You decided it was time to make a stop. So you entered the convenient store and eyes wandering over the female hygiene essentials.

You passed them and went to the next aisle. You grabbed some shampoo and soap. As you finished grabbing your things you noticed the followers was in line with you.

 _Not subtle at all_ , you shook your head at them. Your heart racing knowing that there will be conflict soon. You can either finish this now or when they follow you to the Wayne manor. You grabbed your bags and put them into your backpacks. You needed your hands free.

You knew that they was making their move when you walked another block and you exhaled ready for this.

One quick and hard shove pushed you into the alley. He was stupid enough _not_ to pin you down face first into the brick wall. They wanted to see your face. One of them, red head burly guy, had you lifted up by the throat and smiled at you sinisterly. The other two snickering thinking of their plans with you. You calmed yourself. You thought of the training Bruce gave you years ago when he moved back in town.

Little did they know that you was practically Batman’s protégé?

You knocked your boots against the brick wall activating the knives th push out the toe of the boots. You slipped the knife through your sleeve. You knew that you had to take the big guy down first. The neck would be the weakest through all the fat. Stabbing wouldn’t do anywhere but his _neck or face._

You aimed your foot for his crotch and counted down before you simultaneously stabbed both his neck artery and his crotch. He loosens his grip on your neck as he flinches back. _Good._ You pushed yourself off the wall by your feet and used his own weight against him. He slammed onto the icy ground as you stood over you. You then stomped onto his neck with the pointed knife that was in the heel of your boot. You quickly ducked as both guys tried to slap you away or grab at you. You crouched quickly to retrieve the gun from your boot and in one beat you quickly aimed to the guy on your right pointing at his neck and shot and onto the next one you was ready to shoot but he knocked it out of your hands. He grabbed both your hands and tugged you up and was ready to stab you with your own knife but he didn’t think you would lean your head back and snap it forward knocking it into his nose breaking it. On instinct he grabbed his nose. _Dumbass,_ you thought. You snatched the knife out of his hand and thrust it right through his neck.

You stood looking at the damage that you caused. You picked up the glasses that was knocked off and walked away not knowing that you had an audience.

 

 _Interesting,_ Bane thought as he seen the damage the woman has caused. It was no sheer luck. She was trained. She was calm. She didn’t shake. She didn’t scream. Or cry. She easily calculated the situation. Hell, she knew that they was following her. Her training was brutal but fluid and graceful. It reminded him of Talia’s fighting style mixed with his own. He wondered how she would kill if she had no weapons on her.

And then it hit him.

Her methods. Those was similar to his learned fighting style.

Fighting style. And the familiar face that hung around the photos of Bruce Wayne when he attended events.

He knew who he was dealing with now.

 

* * *

 

You never felt more of an idiot.

Of course you should of brought your gun everywhere in the house. But you slacked off. You was just getting out of the shower and you put on your pajamas. As you gathered your things and took _one_ step out the bathroom you was grabbed.

Shit.

 

“F/N L/N,” the asshole stated your name with a smug smile. She always knew that her rejecting him over the years would come back to bite her in the ass. “You have not lived any hardships as us civilians. You living in your luxury and—

“Miss L/N will not be tried,” the mechanic voice called out. Your eyes widened at _who_ was speaking. Your eyes went to the brawny brute figure that approached the ‘courtroom’. “Though she is a…heiress she has also ‘given back’ to her community. She volunteers at the soup kitchens and homeless shelters. There is even a foundation to help the lower income civilians. I allowed this ‘court’ too happened under a fair jury and reasonable arrest but not over your own personal beliefs, _Crane_ ,” Bane growled at the scrawny male. You could see that Crane wanted to retort but he rather stay alive so he nods instead. And with that Bane has left leaving you speechless. Before Crane could decide to disobey you quickly ran out the building.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck,” you growled out. It was getting dark which means colder. And they just had to grab her out of her home without a damn coat. She was freezing like hell. She decided instead of walking to the mansion you would walk to your apartment. You quickly went up the stairs to the safetly of your home.

Two hours later you left the comfort of your hot bath after soaking your chilled body. As you stepped into your bedroom you felt that something was not right.

 

Though the woman couldn’t see it, Bane was grinning behind his mask. Through the dark he could see the pistol with the silencer held up through the shadows. She flipped on the lights and she nearly dropped the gun at the sight of the man responsible for her city in shambles. For the death of her best friend. She wavered with the gun. She didn’t know if she should start going Rambo in this bitch or put it down which might be her best option. So she did the latter.

You licked your lips. “ _Are you hear for a thank you or did you come here to kill me_?”

Bane was about to chuckle but then your words ran through again. Those words that been on his body forever. He never thought he would meet his soulmate when he was in the pit. And being with the League didn’t help his chances. So Bane settle with Talia as she did for him. But secretly Bane hoped to meet what fate deemed his match.

And there you was.

He exhaled as he stood up. You cowered back into the wall as he towered over you.

“ _I shall thank Bruce for killing Rah since he helped fate bring me to you,”_ your eyes widened at his words. Those words that never made sense to you. Your eyes watered up at everything. To be faced with a killer. The man that killed Bruce—but wait, what he said showed that Bruce was still alive so that didn’t help the tears go away. It only brought tears of joy.

“Maybe you should,” you whispered back.

 


	15. The  Magical Mystery of Soulmates (Severus Snape x Reader) Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this the reader is the little sister of Sirius.

The only thing in the world of magic that is a mystery besides religion was soulmates. 

No one knew why there was such a thing. How they became such a thing. The only explanation was that maybe magic was linked to it somehow knowing that this person belonged together with this other one. But what made one's soulmates? Is it in their blood? Intelligence? Personality? No one actually knows. Only thing that was to account for is that as soon as a name is branded on one's skin, that means the person would meet thier soul mate in less than a year. 

But ninety-four percent of soulmate matching was proved to make happier relationships. But do not doubt the powers of a relationship that are not bound by soulmate matching. Those go strong but not as powerful and passionate as a couple that belonged together. 

Only sixty-eight percent of the population meets the soulmates and only twenty percent of that statistic is muggles. The other forty percent had the help of magic to locate their other half but not without a price. Some had luck on their side to meet them. Other who does not use magic to find their other half settle for less. 

_Lily Evans_ was the first on Severus' pale arm. That only meant one thing. 

Platonic.

One's with a name on any part of their body but over their heart means that they are their platonic soul mate. 

The name branded his skin at the age of nine. An auburn color that shined golden when held in the sunlight. For the first time in his nine years, Severus found happiness. 

Two years later he felt anger. Anger when she told him other names appeared on her skin. Two platonic...

...and one Romantic soulmate. 

She showed him. On her shoulder was the names _: Remus Lupin_ and _Sirius Black._ She didn't show the name over heart since that meant unbuttoning her dress. But she told him. 

_James Potter._

As they stood in the line at Hogwarts to have their name called and when the woman called James Potter both froze when the male in glasses went up front. As soon as the hat touched his head it shouted Gryffindor. Two of Lily's platonic was called next both being put in the same house. Severus prayed if she was not to be placed in Slytherin, which was a slim chance, he wanted her in Ravenclaw away from the trio. 

But people does not get what they always want. 

Lily was introduced to him as soon as she walked to her table. 

But then good things happen to those who wait. 

Lily was turned off by the guys. Thier pranks and immature nature. The fact they bully their classmates even if they are Slytherin. But the icing on the cake to make her hate James?

James bullied Severus. 

Four years later another name branded his skin. 

And it was over his heart.

He dropped his soap when he noticed it as he bathed. 

He hurried to the mirror to see it, quickly making spells so that it won't appear backward. 

_ [Name] Black.  _

What shocked him most was that this girl is related to Black. And not only related but his younger sister who was the fourth year at the time. 

He recalled her being sorted into Slytherin but not without the sorting hat being stumped on where to put her. 

_ "Hmmm," the sorting hat hummed. "Another Black. Quite Intelligent but also cunning. Has the courage and bravery to the point to be in Gryffindor but only to protect a loved one. So much loyalty running through your veins. You're also very dedicated. But most of all is ambitioN. You want to prove yourself and would do anything to do it...so I put you in SLYTHERIN." _

[Name] didn't bother waiting for fate to have them meet. It was the next day when she walked up to him in the halls. People whispering wondering why the beautiful little sister of Sirius Black would give Severus the time of day. 

"Hello, Severus," she smiles at him. "My names is [Name] Black. Thought you should put a face to a name." 

Severus hated himself for thinking she was actually beautiful. Even more than Lily which only brought rage inside of him. He scowled at the younger woman. 

"And?" 

"And I thought--

\--you thought, what? Thought I would jump in your arms?" He said. "I don't want to be affiliated with the likes of anyone related to _Sirius_. Go bother someone else."

It didn't take long for the news of Severus hurting [Name]'s feelings to get back to Sirius. Only four hours later the golden trio cornered Severus. 

"Did little sister run to you to take care of me?" Severus snarled. Sirius scowled. 

"Actually, she doesn't know that I know. And we'll keep it that way," he said as he held up his wand. 

And that's how he lost two soulmates in one day. 

Lily runs up to defend him and the anger he felt for having a romantic soulmate that is not Lily, one related to Sirius, and also the bullying caused him to lose his friendship with Lily. 

[Name] avoided him for the rest of the school years.

He hasn't seen her since.

Until Ten years later when she became the new Defence Against Dark Arts assistant professor.

  
  



End file.
